


В мире ярком и живом

by Gevion



Series: Душа моя в руке моей [1]
Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Surreal, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Асканио испытывает к Никколо искреннее сочувствие одного утратившего надежду заключенного к другому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В мире ярком и живом

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан специально для команды fandom Borgia: Renaissance 2015 по заявкам с Инсайда.

Асканио присматривается к приехавшему в Рим флорентийцу по старой привычке человека, умеющего быть внимательным наблюдателем, молчаливым свидетелем и полезным другом. Никколо Макиавелли, измученный и усталый не по годам, состоит на службе у сына Папы Борджиа не шпионом и не слугой, но и не полноправным советником — попросту говоря, он чужак. Здесь Никколо не увидеть из окна плоды своего труда и чужих деяний, совершенных под его руководством, не утешиться насущным.

Рим источает ароматы обещаний и ожиданий, дамских духов и масел из торговых лавок, ладана кардинальских одеяний, пропитавшего юбки шлюх. Но все эти запахи не приносят удовлетворение, а лишь дразнят аппетит.

Служение наследнику наверняка отнимает у Макиавелли гораздо больше сил, чем Асканио приходится тратить на попытки угодить отцу: пусть дух Родриго силен и сильно его тело, каждый год жизни вытягивает из него если не вкус к интригам и жажду страстей, то былую мощь. Папский сын все еще быстр, напорист и беспощаден — Чезаре дышит огнем и предвкушением крови, как бык на арене.

Асканио — недостойный доверия кузен для семьи Сфорца и ненадежный союзник для семейства Борджиа, и потому испытывает к Макиавелли искреннее сочувствие одного утратившего надежду заключенного к другому.

До Рима быстро скачут гонцы, но еще быстрее долетают слухи: божьи дети, без разбора стучавшиеся в двери всех дворцов и лачуг Флоренции, снятся теперь и кардиналу Сфорца. Их слишком звонкие полуангельские голоса проникают под дорогие покрывала в его спальне. Асканио Сфорца есть за что каяться. (Молитвы привычно скользят по языку вином и ядом, и веры становится все меньше. Асканио давно разменял ее по пустяками, расплескал по капле и растратил за слишком азартной игрой в кардиналов и Пап — пустил по ветру со всех семи холмов.)

Он не ищет общества Макиавелли, но отчего-то всегда знает, где его найти. Душные ночи над книгами ватиканской библиотеки вдали от Флоренции даются Никколо непросто. Асканио наугад вытягивает с полки первый попавшийся том, раскрывает его, морщась от пыльного запаха времени, ведет указательным пальцем по странице снизу вверх и бросает невидящий взгляд на строчки. Те расплывающиеся в тусклом свете свечей.

Кожа на тронутых сединой висках Макиавелли тонкая и болезненно желтоватая, как та самая бумага. Ее безотчетно хочется коснуться, чтобы проверить, насколько жива под ней эта чернильная душа.

— Доброго вечера, Ваше Высокопреосвященство. — Макиавелли наконец поднимает взгляд от записей и зябко потирает сухие руки с узловатыми пальцами, словно ему холодно.

— Доброго вечера, — отвечает Асканио.

Добрые вечера в Ватикане, в которые не приходится заметать чьи-то следы или помогать очередному плану Борджиа обрести плоть, — чудо сродни мироточащим иконам.

Макиавелли растягивает тонкие губы в улыбке, лишь отдаленно похожей на настоящую. Яркое солнце и жаркие ночи — удел живых. Таких, как Родриго и Чезаре. А таким, как сам Асканио и этот флорентиец, бледный от тщетных попыток постичь мудрость, остается лишь мир теней, в который не пробиться лучам небесных светил.

Перед тем, как выйти, Асканио кладет книгу на стол Никколо. Он его уже не замечает.

Асканио решает не произносить привычные молитвы, прежде чем лечь в постель, и божьи дети Савонаролы ломятся в чертоги его сновидений, добавляя этот грех к бесчисленному множеству других. Тащат его на костер как безбожника в красном, но вместо запаха горелой плоти Асканио чувствует, что ноздри щекочет все та же пыль истершихся страниц. Древние холмы города обращаются в пепел: нет ничего более вечного, чем прах человеческих надежд. Ему не нужны вместилища в виде ваз и урн — его носят в себе люди.

Облаченный в тяжелые доспехи Чезаре Борджиа мечется по улицам Рима с длинными ножами, будто молодой, еще не знающий своей силы зверь. За ним по пятам следуют плохие предзнаменования, дурная слава и верные тени — проданные за хорошую цену или бесценок души, безвольные тела.

Асканио до странного зуда под кожей хочется спросить у Макиавелли, не найдется ли среди них, если посмотреть пристальнее, похожая на него самого. Вместо этого он лишь омертвело молчит. Уста запечатаны клятвами, руки связаны обязательствами, а в ушах шумит Тибр — осыпаются в дикие потоки его берега. (Так бесстрашный Каин топит жестокого и беспутного Авеля под стенами дома их отца.)

Когда Макиавелли подцепляет почти прозрачными на бледном свету пальцами цепочку дорогого креста на груди Асканио, у него взгляд помешавшегося:

— Надежнее всего для государя страх подданных, Ваше Высокопреосвященство, — говорит он будто бы неохотно. Из его уст титул похож на звук пощечины, да и ощущается так же. — Всегда страх. Лишь бы без ненависти. Вы же боитесь своего бога?

Асканио боится многого. Божьи дети заявятся к нему на порог рано или поздно. К их прежним подсчетам грехов придется добавить многое: неверие, злобу, ложь, стяжательство, гневливость и невоздержанность. А сверх того еще и невыразимое: пылающий от лихорадки лоб, который хочется остудить поцелуем, и прикосновение цепких пальцев с выступающими костяшками, от которого бьет ознобом.

Асканио не отмолиться, но его настоящий хозяин — раб рабов Божьих. Ему он служит послушно и верно, как пес.

Асканио не надеется, что их пустят к свету, но страшится не заслужить даже покой. Когда все Борджиа уйдут — а это случится, это произойдет скоро, не зря Никколо так беспокойно смотрит на дрожащие стены Собора Святого Петра, — за ними исчезнут с лица земли все слуги, все обещания, предзнаменования и ручные звери.

Останется только слава, дурная и страшная. И неприкаянные тени — в мире ярком и живом.


End file.
